The secret thoughts of Harry's best friends
by Lindsay18
Summary: Find out what happens starting where OotP left off by reading Ron and Hermione's Journals. (OotP SPOILERS)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey guys!!! This is my first story written in a journal format so it is going to be.. well.. interesting. The "chapters" will be sort of short but I will update very frequently. Believe, I know what it's like to hafta wait FOREVER on a story that you really love (not that u all will find my story that good) so I will try not to make you wait long. I already have a couple finished but I want to wait on some reviews before I update them all. Ok??? Alrighty then..  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to someone else.. *tear* I hate JK. I hate her!  
  
August 2  
  
Bloody Journal. Why the hell does Trelawney want us keeping journals over the summer? Divination is about the future. What does that old bat care about the present? Argh! I hate schoolwork over the summer holiday. Can't they just give us a break? We get enough to deal with during the school year. I really don't see how Hermione does it.. I don't see why Hermione does it. I don't see how she is so perfect either. Wait- no, Mione's not perfect. She's just well.. A, er bookworm. Oh, what am I saying? Mione is just well, er.. Mione. Damn. I swore I wouldn't talk about stuff like that in a bloody journal. I turning in to a girl. Bloody hell! I can't do this. I can't write in a journal.. Soon I'll be writing "Dear Diary" at the top. Oh no. Damn, Ginny's coming. I'd better go tell her to bugger off before she sees me.. before she sees me writing in a.. Aw man, I can't even say it. Well, uh, bye.  
  
Ron  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
July 2nd  
  
Dear Diary, Well I've decided to start a diary. I think it's a brilliant idea. Actually, Ron gave me the idea. In one of his letters to me he was ranting on and on (He swore a lot in it, there really is no hope for that boy.) about how Prof. Trelawney gave them an assignment to start a diary over the summer holiday. Or as Ron insists on calling it, a journal. I think he thinks that it sounds more manly that way. He still hasn't even started it yet. He'll probably wait until August to do it. Anyways, I thought it would be a great idea to start one of my own. Not for school or anything but just something that I can always turn to when I feel I have no one to talk to, or simply when I am bored. So, here I am. writing. It feels odd being able to express my feelings so openly because well, I, I've never really done it before. Ginnny is really my only true girl friend and I've only just become close to her. And even with her I can't tell everything, because she is Ron's sister. I don't really see why that matters.. It shouldn't. But for seem reason. well, it just does. Ok, well I better go. I haven't even finished my schoolwork yet and we have been out of school for almost 2 weeks. Oh, I really am getting worse about schoolwork. Well, I'll try to write more after I've written my Muggle Studies essay! Byebye!!  
  
Hermione  
  
A/N: ok guys well please review and be very honest! I know this one wasn't that great but I couldn't think of a very interesting way to start it. Don't worry, it will get better!!! Review and I will update ASAP! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Well I've only gotten two reviews!!! :( And I didn't want to update until I got more but I promised you guys that I would update ASAP! So, well here are the next entries to both Ron and Hermione's journals. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, ok fine. I admit it. I do not own Harry Potter. Or Hermione Granger..or Ron Weasley (I wish!)  
  
August 3rd  
  
I forgot to say yesterday that's Harry's birthday was only a few days ago. I sent him some Quidditch stuff and candy. Hopefully it'll cheer the mate up. He hasn't seemed like himself in the letters Hedwig's brought from him. I bet he's still on about Sirius. Poor bloke! I can't even imagine how he feels. I miss Sirius but I bet I have no idea what Harry must feel. Mione says he has seemed weird in his letters to her too. She's worried about him like I am. I dunno what to do about it. Well, she'll hafta come up with sumthing.. That's just what Mione does. But anyways, Mum told me I could have Harry and her over for the last few weeks of the summer and I sent Pig out with letters asking today. I hope Mione can come. I mean, er, well obviously I hope Harry can come too but well, even if he can't we can just go get him like we did in 4 years ago with Dad's old flying Anglia. Ha! That was great! I remember the look on his face when he saw us floating outside his window. I'm so glad Trelawney won't actually be reading these bloody things. God, I couldn't imagine her reading this. O ya, I forgot to say Mione mentioned she's started a journal as well. (A diary she calls it). That girl is mental. She isn't required to do it but that's Mione. doing any work she can. Hmmm...  
  
Ron  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~ ~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
August 4th  
  
Dear Diary, Omigosh, I am so excited. I was sitting at my desk reading Hoqwarts A History again when Pig (Ron's owl) flew in my window! This is what his letter said:  
  
Mione, (he's started calling me that... I rather like it..)  
  
Mum told me I can have you and Harry over for the last few weeks of summer! So, will your parents let you come? Send Pig back right away with an answer! I really hope you can come!  
  
Love, Your friend,  
  
Ron  
  
Yay! Isn't that great??? I am so excited. My summer has been so dull for some reason. That's why I haven't written in you for a month, there's just been nothing to say. Anyways, Mum and Daddy gave me permission to go to the Burrow and I sent my reply back with Pig right away! I also think it will do Harry some good to get away from the Dursley's. He really seems so forlorn in his letters. He tries to sound okay, but I know Harry and I can tell that he is really upset about Sirius. Which is totally understandable, I mean, I can't even imagine what he is going through.. But hopefully a visit to the Burrow will cheer him up!! I'm also excited to see Ginny too. We have been writing and it will be really fun getting to spend some more time with her. Well I better go and start packing! YAY!!! I really am excited!!!  
  
Hermione  
  
OK.. well that's it for now! Do you like??? Please review!!! 


	3. Author's note

Hey guys!! Sorry! I am not updating yet!! I will ASAP!! But first I have a question for you all!!! In her review, Mary Sue Assassin told me that I should change my settings so that anonymous ppl. can review my story. I want to and I've looked and looked but I can't find how to change it. Can any of you help me?? How do I do it?? To answer my question just "review this chapter" and tell me!  
  
Thank you soooooooo much!!! Lindsay 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey!! Thank you for all you reviews and suggestions!!! I got it figured out about the whole settings and anonymous reviews thing so thank for that!! Well here's your next entries! Hope you like them and please review!!!  
  
Mary Sue Assassin: I know the Mione thing is a bit clique. but I had already written the next few entries when you wrote that and its complicated to change it now. But I thought it was kind of cute! Also.. I don't know what I was thinking how Ron signed the letter "Love," because I know he wouldn't do that and I don't know what I was thinking really!! But thanks for your "constructive criticism" and I'm still open for suggestions.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~  
  
August 6th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Guess where I am? I am sitting on a cot in Ginny's room in the Burrow. Ginny just left for Ron's room (to go tease him some more I expect) and I decided this would be the perfect opportunity to write in you. So I know I wasn't supposed to come here until tomorrow but I wrote Ginny to ask her mum if it would be okay if I came a day early to surprise Ron. I walked in his room this morning and woke him up, I think he rather liked it. I have to admit, I enjoyed it. Surprisingly, I haven't spent any time with Ginny really. I thought I would spend more time with her because last year Ron and I just fought so much that I almost doubted our friendship would last. But today he was so kind to me. We spent all day together, not doing much, but just being together and getting along (for a change) was wonderful. Ginny eyed us suspiciously all day and Fred and George teased Ron mercilessly about something. He wouldn't tell me what it was but his ears turned pink every time Fred, George, or even Ginny entered the room. Oh, Ginny's back I better be going. Oh no. o dear.. Ginny just asked me if I liked Ron. What is she thinking??? What do I tell her? Do I even know the answer??? Oh no.. Well I better start talking.  
  
Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~  
  
August 6  
  
Mione got here today. She surprised me actually. I thought she was going to come tomorrow, same as Harry. But she decided to come a day early to surprise me. She seemed to think it was a brilliant idea. Which, well, it was. I was really excited to see her. I care about her a lot. more than I thought I did. but my temper always gets the worst of me and I always end up regretting it. Anyways, I woke up to someone patting me on the head saying "Rise and Shine." At first I thought it was mum but she never wakes me up so gently, she usually just yells at me to get my ass out of bed. (Well, she doesn't use those words exactly.) I opened my eyes. and I swear, at first I thought an angel was standing over me. Hermione changed a lot over the summer. She, well I guess I never realized it but she has become beautiful. Wait- what am I saying? This is Hermione. my best friend. Nothing else. Except, Fred, George and Ginny don't seem to think so. They all made fun of me all day, taunting me that I like Mione. Which I don't. I mean. er, no I don't. Anyways. Harry comes tomorrow that should be good, it'll take the pressure off me and Hermione being alone together. We'll be busy trying to cheer Harry up which will keep our (or at least mine) minds off of.er. other things. Well I guess that's it. Oh lovely, here comes my devil sister again. Why isn't she in her room with Mione?  
  
Ron  
  
PS- Before Ginny sees me, I just wanna say, for the record, that I have not talked about any of the above because I wanted to. Trelawney forced us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~  
  
Hope you liked and please review!!!!!!!!!! I'll update soon. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry, its taken me a little longer than I wanted to get this next chapter up. Sorry if I kept any of you all waiting. Well I'm doing good so far writing the whole R/H factor of the story (which is mostly what it's about) but I need some suggestions on what should actually be happening at school and with You-know-who and stuff. Well, I guess you could say I don't exactly have a plot! And I need one so if I am taking suggestions!!! Please please. I need them desperately. But please don't put them in your review, because I don't want other people seeing what could possibly happen!!! And if I do use someone's suggestion I will mention your wonderful addition and thank you very very very much. My email is pvpyle@att.net so after you review (which you better!!!! lol) Please email me with suggestions if you have any. Thank you so much! And now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even do this? Is it not obvious that I don't own him? Or her? Or him? Or any of them???  
  
~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
August 20th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sorry I haven't written in so long!!! I've been so busy here, it's been great fun!!! Well, most of it.. Ever since the last time I wrote, George, Fred and even Ginny have started teasing me about liking Ron. Which really isn't fair because I don't even like him. At all.. And they tease Ron as well. I don't see why they think he likes me because it's obvious he doesn't. Anyways, every time we are together we get teased. And its become very awkward between the two of us so we just avoid each other. Actually, I rather miss his company. *sigh* Hmmm. I've been spending my days with Ginny mostly. I would like to spend more time with Harry too (as would Ginny of course) but he and Ron seem to be joined at the hip. At the moment Ginny is watching Ron and Harry play wizard's chess (Ginny is mostly watching Harry I'm sure) which has left me some alone time to write in you. Mrs. Weasley said that tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley for school supplies because the Hogwarts Express leaves September 1st! I'm so excited to be able to go back to school!!! My studies will be able to take my mind off Ron. Love always, Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
August 21  
  
Well, hey. I don't have much time because mum says we are leaving for Diagon Alley in five or ten minutes. Harry and I are taking some time right now to write in these bloody journals. We haven't written in them once since Harry got here. Hope Trelawney won't grade on how much we actually used them. Oh well, it doesn't matter, it's just Divination. Well, when Harry first got here he barely even smiled. But I do think that a summer at the Burrow was exactly the thing he needed. I barely see him upset anymore. Of course he is once in awhile but not nearly as much as when he first got here. Harry and I have spent most of our time outside playing Quidditch, sometimes with Fred and George. Mum made us play with Gin once in awhile. Hermione just watched then. She refused to play. Dunno why. If you ask me Quidditch is the best bloody sport there is. Oh yea, I have decided to call her Hermione now and nothing else. If I call her that other name, well, I guess it sorta sounds like I like her. So no nickname now. Just Hermione, like she's always been. I feel like I haven't even seen since that day she got here though. I feel sorta bad about avoiding her but, well, I er, I dunno what else to do. Ok well mum's yelling for Harry and me cuz we are leavin! Bye.  
  
Ron  
  
~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Thanks again for reading!! Please review!!! Please email plot suggestions! Thanks. 


End file.
